The present disclosure relates to a memorial product, and more particularly to a memorial product with cremation remains encased in glass. A method of manufacturing a memorial product is also disclosed.
In recent years, cremation has become an increasingly common option for many people. Cremation is often less expensive than traditional burial and may be considered more environmentally friendly as resources are not expended on caskets and vaults, and land is not consumed for use as a cemetery. When the body of the deceased person or animal is cremated, there remains a portion of ash commonly known as cremation remains or cremains. The cremation remains often include inorganic matter that was not consumed during the cremation process. Additionally fragments of bones may remain after the cremation, and those fragments may be crushed or ground and mixed with the ash and other materials that survive the cremation process.
In the past, it has been customary for cremation remains to be provided to the family of the deceased in an urn. As an average human may produce several pounds of cremation remains, typical urns have consisted of a large container with a lid in which the cremation remains are stored. In some urns, the cremation remains are enclosed in a plastic bag. Most urns are readily identifiable as an urn and may be associated with death and morbidity. As such, after an initial grieving period, urns tend not to be displayed prominently. In addition, although an urn may have a lid, if the urn is upset the cremation remains may be spilled. As the cremation remains include many fine particles and ash, it may not be possible to return the cremation remains to the urn once spilled. It is also common for cremation remains to be scattered in a location or manner requested by the deceased. Once the remains are scattered in this fashion, the urn is unlikely to be reused and may be stored until discarded.
In view of the limitations of currently available products, there exists a need for a memorial product that allows cremation remains to be protected and displayed. Such a product may create additional opportunities to remember the deceased allowing friends and family members to remember the deceased without the morbid association of urns and other funeral products.
A memorial product is presently disclosed that includes a glass structure having a first helix of cremation remains and a second helix of a second material, wherein the helix of cremation remains and the helix of the second material are intertwined to form a double helix in the glass structure. In some embodiments, the memorial product may be generally egg-shaped. The second material may be a colored material, and the colored material may be selected to correspond to the deceased represented by the cremation remains. In another embodiment, the second material may be cremation remains, such as remains from a second individual. The memorial product may also have a planar bottom portion, and may include etching corresponding to the cremation remains. The memorial product may also include an artifact associated with the deceased represented by the cremation remains. In embodiments, the memorial product may be at least three inches tall. In other embodiments, the memorial product may be at least six inches tall. The memorial product may contain two or more gathers of glass. The glass structure of the memorial product may also include a color additive that is a different color than either of the second material or the cremation remains. In another embodiment, the memorial product includes a stand configured to support the glass structure for display. The stand may include a light source positioned beneath the glass structure to illuminate the glass structure. In yet another embodiment, the memorial product may include a plurality of voids disposed within the glass structure, where the voids have a coefficient of refraction different than the cremation remains, the second material, and the glass structure. The memorial product may include a graphical code, such as a one or two dimensional bar code. In another embodiment, the code is a quick response (“QR”) code. The graphical code may be disposed on the glass structure. The graphical code may also provide access to information about a deceased represented by the cremation remains.
Also disclosed is a method of manufacturing a memorial product. The method may include forming a first portion of molten glass into a substantially cylindrical shape having an exterior surface, applying cremation remains on a first portion of the exterior surface, applying a second material on a second portion of the exterior surface, and gathering a second portion of molten glass over the first portion of molten glass to encase the cremation remains and the second material. The method may also include twisting the first portion of molten glass after applying the cremation remains and second material such that the cremation remains and the second material form intertwined helices.